mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Vehhr Skirata
Null-14, later named Vehhr Skirata or N-14, was a Clone Null-ARC Lieutenant serving under the United Forces Central Squad, ''including ''Titan Company, and later surving under the Hyena Brigade'', a group of clone troopers led by Burner Greencharger. Later, he got promoted to rank Captain and joined the 501st Legion, where he earned the rank of Third In Command. When he learned about the Order 66 he left the Republic, became a deserter, later part of Clan Skirata and Mandalorian Guild. At the years of the Emperor, the Empire kidnapped and obligated him to follow Darth Vader's Orders. After some years being a slave trooper of Vader, he managed to escape during a mission of the 501st Journal on Tatooine. 'History' We owe it to Kal Skirata. -Vehhr Skirata Biography Null-14 was one of the first clones of the Grand Army Of The Republic. The Kaminoans attempted to enhance the Fett genes, but the initial production run produced fourteen "uncommandable" young clones. The fourteen clones, designated Null-class, were slated for termination, but were saved from destruction by Kal Skirata, a Mandalorian training sergeant hired by Jango Fett to train clone commandos. The next batch of clones, 100 of them, were designated the Alpha-ARCs and trained by Fett himself. Kal volunteered to train them as "black ops" commandos, named them, and taught them their Mandalorian heritage, sequestered from the other clones throughout their training. Training Even before reaching two years of age, Vehhr and his Null brothers had already undergone flash instructions and live ordnance tests, where they obtained unmeasurable high scores. After completing their accelerated growth they trained in Mandalorian military and survival combat to kill and destroy by any means possible. During training, the Nulls experienced near-death torture to train them in resisting interrogation. The mercenary Kal Skirata taught his clone troopers a technique of resisting interrogation by shutting out reality to become someone else who wasn't in your terrible situation. One way to achieve this was to visualize putting the pain and fear in a box, or concentrating on its physical reality so minutely it fragmented and ceases to register; another method was to imagine you were somewhere else. One could also focus on the next moment one could bear to think about, like the next meal, second or step, time after time until the ordeal was over. They also had special training for all types and essentials of warfare like assassination, black ops, anti-terrorism, covert ops, espionage, slicing and even medical knowledge. Their training was furthered by Kal, who taught them how to handle a wide assortment of weapons, ranging from blaster rifles to Verpine sniper rifles and hand to hand combat. Later in their training they learned the skills of maneuvering in zero-g. That's how the Null-Advanced Recon Commandos, from nulls, became the best clones. Defend Kamino (1/2) 'Kaminoans... Should we help 'em or should we let 'em cry, [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kal_Skirata Kal'buir]?' -Vehhr Skirata, to Kal Skirata While the Nulls were having a training session from Kal Skirata, the holo opened up. It showed Separatist forces ambushing Kamino. Kal ordered Vehhr Skirata (Null-14) and Ordo Skirata (Null-10) to lead the way to the other Nulls to protect the clone learning centers and the young clones. The Nulls grabbed their weapons a nd starting running to the clone learining centers. When they arrived the children asked what was going on. The Nulls responded calmly to leave everything and hide into the sleeping rooms. The little clones run into the rooms while the Nulls were loading their weapons. Suddenly, the door started getting red and then the Nulls just heard a 'BOOM'. There were assault droids shooting at the Nulls. 'Hold your positions! We got 'em!!!' shouted Vehhr to the troops. Clones of the 501st ambushed behind the droids. 'N-14, get the children out of here, we are holding them!' said Captain Rex to Vehhr. Vehhr made a move with his hands to the Nulls, showing them to take the children out of here. 'Man down!' shouted Ordo Skirata. It was Crix, the medic trooper. 'Fall back!' shouted Vehhr to his troops. Jaing Skirata, who was the main Null medic trooper, opened the sleeping room. All the Nulls got inside and they broke the door opening computer, so the droids couldn't get inside. The doors were closed. A'den Skirata (Null-12) threw a bomb and he made a big hole on the floor. Everyone jumped inside the hole. This dark path was leading to the entrance and to the weapons room. 'I think we shoulda follow the weapons room.There's no point of going to the entrance.We will all die...' whispered Vehhr Skirata to Jaing Skirata. Jaing nodded, stood down on his knees next to a big hole leading to the weapons room and made a move like saying 'Come on! Get inside!' to the young clones. Everyone jumped into the weapons room. The Nulls loaded again their guns with ammo and Vehhr took a rocket launcher. 'Ready for battle, vode?' said Vehhr to the Nulls. Defend Kamino (2/2) Vehhr loaded his rocket launcher and everyone moved out. A'den Skirata's holo opened up.It was Lama Su; Null-12, do you copy? Null-12, do you copy?' said Lama Su.'' 'Yeah I copy, long-neck.' responded A'den Skirata. We've sent some LAATs to the other City Of Kamino, Timira City. Your mission; Drive the cadets to the LAATs as fast as you can. Let's hope you will succeed, Nulls!' said Lama Su to the clones. After this holo message, the group had to go to the entrance. When they opened the door, there was a big war. Too many clones and droids were dead. Commander Cody ran to the them; Alright, Nulls, I saw the holo message. Me and my squad will cover you, now move move!'. ''The Nulls started shooting at the droids and running ahead to the LAATs. The 212th Battalion had destroyed all the droids. The LAATs were safe now. All the young clones got inside the LAATs. Young Boba Fett thanked the clones and the LAATs left Tipoca City. Now, the group had to take Assajj Ventress and the Droids out of Kamino. Anakin was chasing Assajj because she had stolen the clone prototype.Anakin Skywalker punched Assajj and the prototype fell down. Assajj used the ''Force to take the prototype back. Vehhr Skirata jumped and grabbed the prototype. 'You Sith fool, you cannot steal our blood, our brothers.This is our home, aruetii!' said N-14, talking about the clones. 'I'll be back.' said Assajj Ventress, she pushed all the troopers away with the Force and left with Grievous ship. Lost (1/2) 'Yes, yes my Lord. I will do it. It is going to lead us to victory. It will be our greatest war.' ''said Count Dooku to Emperor Palpatine and closed the holocron. He was on his Providence/Class Carrier/Destroyer with his MagnaGuards standing behind him. The ship got on hyper space. But there wasn't only one Separatist Ship. Too many other Ships came behind Dooku's ship. The ships were standing outside... ''Coruscant. Palpatine was looking outside his window. Anakin Skywalker saw the ships and said to General Kenobi; 'Call the clones, now!'. On Kamino, the clone troopers were have training sessions. The Nulls were having a break. Suddenly, the alarms rang. 'All into the LAATs. Repeat; All into the LAATs!' said the loud speakers. 'Move move move!' ''said Jagger Skirata (N-13) to the Nulls. The troopers got inside the LAATs. When they arrived at Coruscant there was a blockade outside, in the deep space, and the LAATs couldn't deplane, so they started shooting to the Separatist Ships. All the Separatist ships were leaving Coruscant. Anakin Skywalker ordered the Nulls to follow the ships. The had to spy them. '''It's like they want to kill us with every way they find..., why should we be sent there? ''Why couldn't the 501st do that? asked Null-13; Because we are the best for th is job, that's why, ner'vod!' responed Null-14.'' The Nulls lost the Separatist Ships, because they got on hyperspace. 'Alright, let's get back to Kamino. I lost them.' said the pilot. Suddenly while the ship was leaving, something was pulling the LAAT down.The LAAT was going straight ahead to an unknown planet. It was falling fastly. After some seconds, the LAAT crushed on the planet. The two pilots died but the Nulls didn't. They got out of the ship. They made a little camp. One day, Jagger and Vehhr Skirata went for rancor hunting. While they were hunting, they found a little village. N-13 an N-14 walked down the hill and arrived at the village. There were clones.'Hey, what are you doing here?' said a villager. 'Our ship crashed into this planet' said Vehhr. 'Ha! Another Dooku's plan to destroy Coruscant.That's what he does. He leaves the planets weirdly, goes on hyperspace and drives you to this planet! This planet has too much magnetism, so everything crashes in this planet. Dooku's ships are designed to avoid this magnetism. Now, you're stuck in here, in this planet, and Dooku will go to Coruscant undisturbed.' said the villager. All the villagers here were clone Commandos. Lost (2/2) 'Wait, if you are commandos, where are your helmets, weapons...' asked Jagger Skirata. 'We got them in a box, we use them only for hunting. Three years ago, our LAAT crashed into this planet. 12 clones survived, we are the only survivors.' said a villager. 'So what are your names?' asked Vehhr. 'I am CC-11078, nicknamed Sanger. This is Nerels and Cuz.' said Sanger. His armor was blue and black. Suddenly a clone pilot shouted; Hey! I fixed it! I did it! The LAAT's workin'! Everyone come inside!. ''All the clones got inside.The LAAT was flying when suddenly the pilot said 'We are losing height! We are falling! We are too heavy! Throw out all the rubbish we got in this LAAT! They threw out all the wastes.The LAAT was at least 10,000 meters high.'We are still losing height!' the pilot shouted. Clone Commando Sanger whispered to Vehhr; Vehhr, please, take care of the other clones. I'm glad to meet a clone like you. For the Republic!'' said Sanger and fell off the LAAT. 'NOOO!' screamed Vehhr. The pilot said 'Well, nicely done guys! The LAAT is flying high again. What did you throw out, by the way?' asked the pilot. 'We lost Sanger' said Vehhr slowly. The pilot nodded and drove the clones back to Coruscant.'' Anakin Skywalker'; Nice to have you back, Nulls. So where's the location of Dooku?-'''Vehhr Skirata';Well, it's a long story...'' Vehhr started explaining the whole story.'' Anakin Skywalker; Ok, ok, the good is that we have you back. Welcome back!'' Order 66 and the Exit From The Republic/Empire Don't trust nobody. At least, that's what I do. -Vehhr Skirata It was night on Coruscant. The Hyena Brigade and Jedi Master Ti-Koz-El were Guarding the out side door of Palpatine's building. Vehhr knew about Order 66, but he didn't realize that he had to kill the Jedi Master. Palpatine, after killing Jedi Master Master Windu, Vehhr's holo opened; 'Execute Order 66!' said Palpatine. Vehhr looked at the Jedi Master. She was staring at the stars and the big moons. Suddenly, a holo message opened; It was from his leader in Hyena Brigade, Burner Greencharger: Null-14 do you copy?-'Vehhr':Yes sir.Burner:''Do NOT execute order 66!... Vehhr whispered to the Jedi;General, General! I must tell you something. Palpatine is a traitor! He is one of the Sith! General, you must protect the Jedi Temple. Keep the kids away from there. Order 66 is being executed right now! -Ti-Koz-El; '''And what will you do, Vehhry? ''You are the only one who I ever trusted. I knew that you wouldn't kill me, my captain. -Vehhr;' I will leave the Republic. I'm sorry, General. I hope we will meet each other sometime. '''Ti-Koz-El'; 'Yes, captain.Bye...' she said and cried.' Vehhr; '''Eh,...I, eh...Bye sir, good luck! Vehhr opened his Jetpack and flew over the building. He put his visor and he starting looking for a spaceport. Suddenly, a holo message opened up again, it was again from Burner Greencharger; Vehhr, take a ship and meet us on Mygeeto.Vehhr: 'Copy that, sir. Mygeeto Vehhr travelled to Mygeeto. All the Hyena Brigade gathered together and planned. Burner told to the men;'' Alright, we got war here, we must help Commander Bacara. Now move move! All the men ran to the battlefield. Grenades were being thrown from everywhere and that caused a big fog. Vehhr lost the Hyena Brigade. He took a chain gun and starting shooting the droids. When they were all finished, there was nobody around. While he was looking for survivors, a Jetpack Clone Trooper of the 501st was ordered to turn Vehhr's side to the Empire. This trooper walked slowly behind Vehhr, cought his neck tightly 'till Vehhr fainted. The next day, he woke up in Kamino. He was laying on a bed, dazed. He got out of the room. Stormtroopers. Stormtroopers everywhere. Vehhr understood that Kamino was fallen into Emperor's hands. Suddenly, a stormtrooper grabbed him with strength and put him in a Black LAAT. He immediately went to Death Star, at Emperor's room. Palpatine welcomed him and put him in a chair. Vehhr asked where he was. Palpatine responed that he was in his Destiny. The chair which Vehhr was sitting on, was an electric one. The Emperor forced him with lightning. Vehhr closed his eyes because of all this power. When he opened them back, his eyes where red. The Emperor ordered his men to take Vehhr away. He had told his men to train him privily, as a Special Forces Commander. Day by day, Vehhr was gaining power and strength. Now, he was a Private Commander of the Emperor Palpatine. He taught Vehhr what to do and not to do. He was a High-Ranked Commander surving under Vader's orders. He was leading the group of 501st Legion, after Appo's death on Kashyyyk. 'The Insanity To catch the remained Jedi; Jedi Temple Vehhr was one of the first Stormtroopers, same for the clones of the 501st Legion. His first mission was to capture all the Jedi who escaped during the Operation: Knightfall.He first went to the Jedi Temple, which was already destroyed. They were searching among the ruins, but they couldn't find nothing. Vehhr stared at the Jedi meeting room. He saw something moving. He run fastly to it. It was a Jedi youngling who escaped. He didn't show mercy; He shot the youngling. Found one, sir., he said to Vader. Jac, who was Vehhr's Brother-In-Arms, followed him holding his blaster. Jac, did never resist against the Empire, unlike Vehhr. Lord Vader ordered Jac and Vehhr to take the youngling's body and burn it. So they did it. After that, they kept searching in the Jedi Temple. They didn't find any Jedi. Jac asked Vader why did he turn to the Dark Side; Vader, with no words, cut his head with anger. Everyone stared. Vader moved along heading to his Shuttle. His troops followed him. While Vehhr was walking straight ahead to the LAAT, he fell down to his knees. A memory came out of his brain. A flame turned on into his heart. It was his Jedi Commander, Master Ti-Koz-El. Vehhr almost cried. But then, he stood up and shot a pillar with anger. A Stormtrooper cought his hand and told him to move. So Vehhr did. He got into the LAAT. Vader's next destination to catch the remained Jedi was Naboo. To catch the remained Jedi: Naboo As they were travelling far, far away from Coruscant, Vader decided to go to Naboo for the remained Jedi. When they landed, Stormtroopers had been waiting for them. They bowed after Vader, as he was walking out of the LAAT. He choosed a group of four, which was including Vehhr. Vader and the group were going into the Republic Palace. There were some people in it, some of the Republic. Vader was walking slowly to them, he didn't say anything; He opened his red powerful lightsaber and cut off their heads. There were some plans on the table. It was about the Rebillion agains the Empire. Vader was cutting the table in many pieces with anger. Suddenly, Naboo rebels started breaking the windows and getting inside the palace shooting at the group. Vader order the group to open fire to the rebels. Two men of the group were killed. One was injured, Vehhr was alright. Vader didn't care about the troopers. He started walking out of his palace. Vehhr was trying to help the injured trooper, but he was dieing. He told Vehhr to run as faster as he could away from Vader and his plans. To free himself. He said farewell to Vehhr and died. Another memory of Hyena Brigade came at his mind. He remember his brothers, Jagger Skirata, Burner Greencharger, Jason Morick... Then, he just forgot it and followed Vader. They were leaving Naboo. Vader thought it was too dangerous to find the Jedi here. It was the beating heart of the new Republic/Rebillion against the Empire. He didn't want to lose anymore troopers. He got into his LAAT without talking and looking at the ground with pride. Vehhr was confused. He didn't know what Vader wanted. He thought that Vader was still sad about his wife and children. He got into the LAAT and went off Naboo. To catch the remaining Jedi: Ryloth Vader's group moved to Ryloth this time, this would be the last hunt for the Jedi Knights. They landed at the orange sandy grounds of Ryloth. They all got out of the AATs. Last and furious, Lord Vader. All soldiers saluted and followed behind Vader. Fearless and brave, the Stormtroopers killed every single living creature on the ''Hyoma ''City... Vader showed no mercy to the children, same for everyone... He said no words, he didn't give orders, he just wanted to kill, but he didn't kill the right people... They all got into LAATs, Vader said to the troopers to forget about the Hunt for the Jedi. The Hunt was over. Vader sent the troopers to the Imperial station. Tatooine: The Escape While Vehhr was killing the people of Ryloth, another mind of the past came out of his head. Vehhr was back. He rememberd for what he was fighting for, for the Republic, not for a cruel Empire. He made a plan to escape at Tatooine. This escape would be more violent than the escape from Order 66. He got his gear on. All the group gathered to find the other group of the 501st Legion on Tatooine.They went off the Imperial Station, but nobody knew what Skirata was going to do. When they landed, they found the 501st legion and started searching for a Holo-communicator the Emperor needed. Vehhr was waiting for the right time. He found a cave, and stuffed it with bombs. He said to the group that he found the Holo-Communicator in the cave, but he was scared because there was a Rancor inside. They group started walking inside the cave, but N-14 got out of it. He clicked the button of the controller and the cave exploded. That was the right time for him to escape. He opened his jetpack and flew away He was finally free... Wanderer Attention': This chapter is during the Star Wars Rebels Series. Meeting a Mand'alor He was flying with his jetpack untill the fuel went down. He started losing height. He was falling down. Vehhr: Haar'chak! He fell down with and he was in pain all over his body. He had broken his leg. Alone in the desert. Nobody to help him. Suddenly, far away, he saw a Fambaa with a Tusken Raider riding it. Vehhr: Faamba? On Tatooine? As it was coming closer, Vehhr was trying to get up. The Raider helped him get up and put him on Faamba. Vehhr slept. After some hours, they reached his house. He put him on bed and put bandages all over his leg. When Vehhr got up, he went to the kitchen. The Raider was sitting on a chair and he was eating lunch. Vehhr sat with him. He offered him food and started talking about what happened to Vehhr. Vehhr's leg was good now. He thanked the Raider and he gave him his Faamba. Vehhr named the Faamba Jagger, in memory of his best friend, Jagger Skirata Null-13. He was riding under the hot red sun of Tatooine. He finally reached Mos Eisley. There, many people were bounty hunters, smugglers, or innocent people and droids. He got in a cantina and there he met a Taung, the Mandalorian species. His name was Nuhaatyc. He was older than Vehhr and he was Mand'alor the Unseen when he was younger. He left Mandalore and moved to Tatooine, where he had a Starship spare shop. They both lived there and worked together. One day, they were at the back garden teasing each other about who would be the best warrior of them. Nuhaatyc: Ha! Mandalorian? You do not even deserve the Skirata name! Vehhr: Shut up, you big, dirty, green Taung! You are a Taung and you cannot even hold a blaster! Nuhaatyc: What?! I've been a Mand'alor for a long time, I've defeated many enemies, even the Republic! Mandalorians! Kicking your *axes* since 4000 BBY! Vehhr: You don't stand a chance against a trooper like me! Nuhaatyc: You think so! They started a friendly fight against each other. They dropped down the guns and started fighting with bare hands. Then, Nuhaatyc clipped him and Vehhr fell down. Nuhaatyc: I won, clone! Vehhr: No, it was a trick! Just a trick to get you down! Nuhaatyc: ''Stop crying, little clone, haha! Suddenly, the shop's door hit. Nuhaatyc opened the door. There were Stormtroopers! They got inside, followed by Vader's apprentice, Kazaar. He told them to hold their guns down. Then he arrested Vehhr and Nuhaatyc. They didn't give up. They ran to the back garden and took their weapons. Vehhr had an X-Sniper, earned from his old squad leader, Burner Greencharger. Nuhaatyc got his Darksaber and started dueling Kazaar. Vehhr killed all the Stormtroopers, but more and more were coming into the shop. ''Nuhaatyc: To the Ship! Go!, he said while trying to hold Kazaar back. With an epic move, Nuhaatyc managed to cut off both of Kazaar's hands. Then, he headed to the ship. Vehhr had already got into the ship and put the engines on. The Stormtroopers started shooting the ship and something went wrong, so the ship couldn't go off the planet. A female twi'lek sneaked into the garden. She was a professional pilot. She told Vehhr that she could help them. They agreeded to let her fix the problem, but when she did it, it was too late to leave the garden, the Stormtroopers would kill her. Nuhaatyc gave her a hand to get into the ship. They closed the door and went off Tatooine. Meeting a Pilot Her name was Hera Syndulla. She was too young to command a starship, but she was doing her job well. Nuhaatyc: Thank you for saving us, young one. My name is Nuhaatyc, Mand'alor the Unseen and warrior of Mandalore. And that's Vehhr, a Wanderer who came from Coruscant to Tatooine all by himself. He's a great Mandalorian. He's a Skirata. Hera: Nice to meet you. Glad to have strong warriors alongside me. My parents died from a Stormtrooper ambush. And I want to get a revenge! Vehhr: You'll have your revenge, as long as you are with us. First meet against the Empire More coming soon... Rebel Vehhr became a rebel trying to bring the Republic back. He made a group called Black Hawks. Many people joined his group.Captain Antilles was one of the main generals of his group. They had many chances to destroy the Empire, they even went to the Death Star, but they didn't make it. They needed someone really strong. Vehhr joined Luke Skywalker's group. Vehhr was one of the men who destroyed Death Star and Death Star II. Life after the Rebellion After the Rebellion, Vehhr moved to Tatooine and became a deserter. He had a droid called H20-Baar'ur and a pet called Aran, which means guard, in Mando'a. Those were Vehhr's companions. One day, someone hit the door.''' H20-Baar'ur; Master, someone's o'utside the door waiting to see you.Vehhr couldn't wonder who was there.'Vehhr;'' Well, open the door.'' It was Master Ti-Koz-El.They both hugged.Ti-Koz-El; Vehhr! I missed you so much! and she kissed him.Ti-Koz-El and Vehhr lived together for their rest of their life. They had one child called Anith. When he grew up, he became a Jedi Master, he was force-sensitive because of his mother, and most people called him Master Anith. He was full-human, even though his mother was Togruta. Death/Rebirth He's a legend... He has seen everything, what has changed from Clone Wars till the New Republic, we will all remember what he has done. Forever. -Leia Organa Solo to all the Rebellion members Vehhr died at the age of 40, he got shot in heart by a Bounty Hunter called Kraz'el. He was a Duros Bounty Hunter. Six years later, Ti-Koz-El brought him to life again, by making him cyborg. The only cybernetic Vehhr had was in heart. He didn't lose his memory, he was the same as he was before. Now, Vehhr wanted to make that Bounty Hunter pay for what he did. Duros Hunter (1/2) Vehhr, after one year living in bed, got up and started his training. Everyday he was running long distances and he was training himself like when he was trained from [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kal_Skirata Kal'buir]. His son, Anith, was helping him with the training, and at the same time he was training himself. 'Back to the old times, dad?' was asking Anith his dad sometimes. After one month training, Vehhr, took Marrok and started his journey. He said farewell to his family; 'I'll be back' said Vehhr. He left H20 with his family, just to help them. Vehhr got on his ship, the Nemesis, and went off Tatooine. They were in the deep space and Vehhr was looking at the holo table.'Hmm, we must find him, Aran...' Aran nodded stared at the holo table. 'Let's go to Nar Shadda. I suppose he will be there.' suggested Vehhr. They got on hyperspace and they arrived Nar Shadda. They landed on the Spaceport and got out. Vehhr got his two blasters out, he put them in his belt, and he put his dark saber in his backpack. 'Come on, boy' said to Aran and they went off the ship. They started walking around the shops, looking at the items inside. Vehhr was looking carefully for the Duros. He knew that he had a symbol in his back of his head. The symbol was writing Hud ''which means Hunter in Durese. Vehhr went to a cantina and he sat there for a while. A red Twi'lek Dancer asked Vehhr 'Wanna have a good time, sweetie?'; Vehhr replied 'Just leave me alone' he said and whispered to Aran 'Silly people...' he said and he fondled him. After a while they left the cantina and started looking for the Hunter. Suddenly, Vehhr saw him in a shop. He got out and saw him. He said 'Well, well, well, the Rebel, again!' he said and smiled evilly. Duros Hunter (2/2) Vehhr started running towards to the transport. The Hunter fired a little piece of rope and made Vehhr fall down. He aimed him to his head. Aran started bitting his arm. The Hunter shot an electric shot and Marrok fell down to the ground. Suddenly, a Smuggler started running to Vehhr. He shot the Hunter and he fell down to the ground;''Yeah kill me, but you should know one thing; 'They' will come... he said and died. Vehhr and Aran got up; Thanks said Vehhr. Nothing, I'm Rocket Fett, a smuggler, so what are you doing on Nar Shadda? asked the Smuggler.'' Well long story..., responded Vehhr, '' I'm going to Tattoine, you coming?, Sure, why not?... said Rocket and headed towards to the Nemesis. They put up the engines and they flew off Nar Shadda.'' What do you think Duros said? They will come? Who will come?'' said Vehhr. Rocket got the emote of I don't know and nodded to the holo-table. They arrived Tatooine and got back to Vehhr's house. Rocket met Vehhr's family and became friends with them. Fate of the Clones Warning: This is a fanon story not from the real author of this page. People... they have feelings. But the strongest one, which can defeat everything, destroy everything, make someone suffer... is fear. Vett, my brother, we are clones. Clones have not feelings. Fear cannot defeat them. They created to serve and fight for a reason... for the Republic. ''To obey orders. And that's what we are, ner'vod, we are the orders. We are a secret weapon. But they are using us, don't you understand?'' I hope you do. I am leaving. Everything. Until we meet again, ner'vod.''' Said CC-557. Category:Mandalorian Category:True Mandalorian Category:Clan Skirata